


fuck me lovingly

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Naked Cuddling, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rinniki Nation, Smut, i cant bring myself to hurt my boys, i was planning on writing porn and then this happened, still kinda proud of it ngl, theyre both gay and dumb, this is all over the place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Passion, lust but no love.It was self-harm for Rinne and also for Niki.They craved the others love.
Relationships: Amagi Rinne/Shiina Niki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	fuck me lovingly

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello I'm back with another Rinniki!! Writing these two is just too much fun  
> The summary makes this sound way angstier than this really is oh my (and the summary also sucks, I apologise)  
> So enjoy! :D

„R-rinne“, Niki gasped loudly, coming undone under him. Under his talented, long, smooth fingers. Rinne smirked, looking down at Niki. His creation. He looked absolutely wrecked.

When Niki said his name like that, it absolutely ruined him. He forgot how to function properly, his heart beating loudly in his chest. If only he could claim Niki as his, if only. If only he could make Niki look at him, with something other than lust, disgust. With eyes full of love. If only.

Grey hair sticking to his forehead, drenched, panting loudly. Arching his back, desperate to be touched more, to be pleasured more. He needed Rinne, he craved for him. Craved to call Rinne his. Devote more than just his body to him. Devote his entire soul, his heart, his entire being. He wanted him to do the same. He wanted Rinne to claim him. 

“Please…!”, he begged. He chased the pleasure which Rinne gave him. The dangerous pleasure, which he chased after. Where it felt like he truly belonged to him, if only for a short while.  
“Whatcha want, Niki-kyun?~”, Rinne asked, his voice dangerously low. That alone, made Niki’s dick twitch. Rinne drove him wild.  
“Y-you… I want you…”, he rasped out, looking up at Rinne, licking his lips slowly. 

And he meant it. He wanted him. Truly wanted only him.

Before he could start speaking again, his mouth was claimed by the other, the sweet taste of his mouth intoxicating him, his tongue being shoved inside his mouth, his hands roaming all over his naked, exposed body. Each touch sent shivers running down his spine. Each touch was like fire, hot, burning. He gave a desperate whine. He needed Rinne. Needed every inch of him. He craved for him. 

Pulling back from the kiss, he looked up at the other him pleading eyes, begging to be touched, to be fucked.  
Rinne licked his lips. His dessert looked so enticing, all wrecked, so cute. His hands continued roaming Niki’s beautiful body, remembering the way his silky skin felt under his rougher hands, the way his dick twitched when he as much as grazed across a sensitive spot. Niki truly was beautiful. He was for his eyes only. Only he got to see Niki like this, completely exhausted, panting, begging for more. Those blue eyes clouded with lust, wanton in them. Eyes on him, and only him. 

Getting completely lost in those eyes, he bent down, leaning his forehead atop of Niki’s.   
“You’re beautiful”, he whispered quietly, too intimate for it to be only casual sex. He was in love with him. In love with Niki Shiina. But he could never admit it, otherwise this little thing they had, would be over. Turned to ashes. So he chased the pleasure, chased this torture. Wanted Niki’s eyes only on him, even if only while he fucked Niki raw.

“Not as beautiful as you”, the other whispered back, for his ears only, a soft smile gracing his face. Rinne kissed him softly. Softer than he had before. Like Niki might fall apart if he applied too much pressure. Niki wrapped his arms around Rinne’s neck and broke the kiss, purring into Rinne’s ear: “Please Rinne, I can’t wait any longer…” He flushed a dark crimson.   
Rinne decided that he had teased Niki enough. Nodding slowly, he pushed his fingers into Niki’s mouth, as he was too impatient to get up and grab the lube from the drawers. Niki’s tongue swiftly moved between Rinne’s fingers, lubricating them, preparing them. 

Rinne pulled his fingers away from Niki’s mouth, a string of saliva connecting them. He looked up at Niki, looking for any look of hesitation, but all he found was wanton. Desperation. Longing. His finger circled Niki’s rim in slow movements, extracting a few whines from him.

“Teasin’ ma dear Niki-kyun is jus’ too much fun~”  
Niki mustered up all his power to glare at him, the glare not lasting very long as Rinne pushed a finger inside. He moaned loudly, pleasure overcoming him. Rinne’s other hand still roamed over his body, down his chest, his thigs. Goosebumps arising wherever Rinne touched his milky white skin. Gradually, Rinne added a second and then a third finger, stretching him open, preparing him for dessert. 

“Put it in, Rinne-kun…”, Niki said, voice barely above a whisper. The fingers were quickly pulled out and Niki felt empty. He was so desperate, hungry for Rinne. He let out a shameless, loud whine. 

“Don’t worry, baby, I gotcha~”, Rinne said in a hushed tone, sending shivers all through Niki at the use of the nickname.   
Niki’s breath hitched, as he felt something prod at his entrance. He looked up at Rinne, into his eyes. In them there was still some uncertainty, asking for consent. Niki had to smile a bit, for such a cocky guy, he sure was surprisingly caring and soft in bed. All Niki did, was wrap his legs around Rinne’s waist, asking him to have a taste of him.   
Ever so slowly, Rinne pushed in, Niki squeezing around him deliciously. Ah, how much Rinne loved the feeling of being completely surrounded by Niki. His scent. His warm heat. The more he sunk into him, the more addicted he grew. The more Niki intoxicated him. Once he had bottomed out, he grabbed the grey-haired man’s hand and interlaced the fingers, in an almost romantic fashion. 

He stole a kiss from the others lips. The kiss way slower and less heated than the previous ones. No lust, they just let their feelings speak. It made Rinne’s heart flutter at the intimacy of it. Somehow it felt more personally, more romantic, more intimate than the other times they’ve had sex. It felt like they were an actual couple, not two pent-up horny young men, who just needed to let off his steam from time to time. 

Slowly he began fucking him. Oh, so slowly. He wanted to enjoy every second of it. Enjoy every second where it felt like they were more than what they were. Like they were actual lovers. Where it felt like Niki actually loved him. Like Niki would fall apart without him.

This was just self-harm for Rinne, and he knew it. Every time they fucked, every time they as much as touched, he fell more and more in love with Niki Shiina. He knew Niki didn’t love him.

But right now, he could pretend like he did.

Lovingly he gazed down at Niki. Let his eyes drift over him. He reciprocated his gaze with just as much love and desire. Desire to be more than just whatever this was called, that they had. The desire to be truly loved.

He sped up his thrusts, getting faster. Eliciting small moans and mewls from the man beneath him. Watching him come completely undone.  
The other man covered his face his other arm, muffling his moans and hiding his scarlet blush.

Rinne’s other hand continued touching him, light as a feather. Gently, he grabbed the arm, which was covering Niki’s face and pulled it away, staring at his face.  
“I wanna see ya come undone, Niki-kyun.”

Niki gulped and looked up at Rinne, eyes wide. Never had he seen such affection in Rinne’s eyes. The affection, which he was never able to experience.  
“Stop looking at me like that, Rinne-kun. Please.”, Niki pleaded. He didn’t want to think, that Rinne truly loved him. He didn’t want to fall in love with him even more. It hurt. It really fucking hurt. He was on the verge of tears, he didn’t want to fall in love with Rinne Amagi, but he knew how in love he was.

Rinne stopped moving and just stared at Niki. Eyes full of confusion and hurt.

“N-niki-kyun…”, he started, unsure of what to say. If he confessed now, everything would be over. All these fun nights and occasional fucks he had with Niki. Gone. He gulped, his hands shaking slightly. These feelings… he couldn’t handle them. He craved for Niki’s love. 

The man under him looked up at him, squeezing the hand which he was still holding.  
“What’s wrong…? Do you want to stop for tonight?”, Niki asked nervously. Eyes still stinging with tears. He just wanted this all to be real love. Not just sex. He wanted everything. The cuddles, the loving gazes, the soft kisses. He wanted Rinne Amagi, not just the shell of him. His body. He wanted his heart as well.

“I’m in love with you.”, Rinne answered, tears almost choking him up. There. He had said it. He heard everything shatter into pieces. 

He didn’t even realise, that he was crying, until Niki wiped his tears away, looking at him with such an intense gaze, that it completely stole Rinne’s breath away.  
“S-stop fuckin’ with me and actin’ like ya love me! I know it ain’t true. You’re jus’ makin’ ma feelings even stronger… e-even harder ta handle. I can’t do this anymore, Niki-kyun.”

He was openly sobbing now. Niki sat there, confused, hurt. 

“R-rinne-kun…”, he started, quietly, “I-I…”

He desperately fumbled for words, unsure how to word his feelings. He also felt himself tearing up. Not knowing whether it was of relief, that the other felt the same way or because of the other man crying in front of him. Showing his vulnerability. 

In the end he didn’t say anything. He just took the taller man into his arms, wrapping his arms around him. Soothing him, until he stopped sobbing.  
He pulled away. He had to say something, it just wouldn’t be fair otherwise. He swallowed down a lump in his throat and looked Rinne in the eye.

“Who said that I don’t love you?”

Rinne didn’t seem to quite understand the question. He looked confused.  
“How could ya love me…? Ya always look at me with such disgust and-“

Before he could ramble on, Niki softly kissed him. Slow and affectionate, just the way he always wanted to. He smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the other man, like he might escape at any second.

After a while, Rinne pulled away, gasping for air. He looked absolutely stunned. He looked at Niki, who had an oddly fond look in his eyes and his heart skipped a beat.

“I love you too, you idiot.”

Rinne’s jaw went slack. Niki Shiina loved him back. He blushed brightly, the thought of domesticity passing by.   
Niki giggled at Rinne’s flustered face and scooted closer to him.

“Do you want to finish what we started?”, he asked, undoubtedly still hard but it was more intimate. More passionate. More than just lust. There was also love.  
Still at a loss for words, the red-haired man nodded slowly. Getting back into position, Niki pulled Rinne impossibly close to him, his arms around the others neck. Rinne gripped his slim hips with his broad hands.

He pushed into Niki, ever so slowly, savouring the moans which he drew out of the other. 

"Fuck me lovingly", Niki whispered, and Rinne did.

As his thrusts sped up, the man under him fell apart more, growing louder and louder, his eyes screwed shut. He looked amazing like this. Taking one hand from Niki’s hip he touched his dick ever so lightly, making the other let out a loud, delicious moan. It truly was music to his ears. His thrusts grew sloppier, faster, as they both came closer to their climaxes. By the neck, Niki pulled his closer, pulling him in for a long, heating kiss. With featherlight touches, Rinne continued touching the other. The feeling of both Rinne touching him, the kiss and the man above him slowly rocking into him, sent him over the edge. Shortly after, the other came too. 

Then, silence. The only sounds that could be heard were their heavy pants and the sounds of their hearts beating.  
Rinne rolled off Niki, laying down next to him, his eyes closed in bliss, as he tried to catch his breath. He turned his head, to look at Niki, who was already cleaning himself off. Yawning, Rinne stood up as well, cleaned himself off with some tissues and threw them away. Exhausted, he wrapped his arms around Niki’s waist and fell onto the bed, Niki on top of him. Niki blushed a bright red, but cuddled himself into Rinne’s chest, nonetheless. They both just lied there, no words exchanged, enjoying each other’s company. 

Rinne let his hands run through Niki’s long hair, which wasn’t in its usual ponytail. His hair feeling soft under his fingertips. Feeling the other smile against his chest, made his heart skip a beat. He felt Niki’s stare on him, as he stared up at him, smiling. He looked like he truly loved him. He continued staring up at ceiling, pretending not to notice his stare.  
“Rinne-kun?”

Rinne craned his neck, looking at Niki. He hummed softly as an answer.  
“I’m sorry.”, Niki mumbled quietly.  
“Whatcha sorry for, Niki-kyun?”  
“Not saying I love you earlier. I feel like I should have… But I thought you only wanted my body, so I didn’t bother with it, hoping my feelings would go away.”  
Instead of answering, Rinne kissed him softly, affectionately. To show him, how much he loved him. Niki seemed to understand. He was surprised, when Rinne started peppering his entire face with kisses. Kissing his forehead, the tip of his nose, his temple and finally his lips. All while having a big smile on his face. Niki blushed and smiled teasingly.

“Since when are you this cheesy? ~”  
The blush, which spread over the others face, almost matched the colour of his hair.  
“I-I jus’ wanna show ma love for ma dear Niki-kyun~”

Rinne flashed him a smile, the true smile which he loved so much, as he buried his head into Rinne’s chest, listening to his heartbeat strumming in his ribcage. The sound of the others heartbeat calming him down. Once again, the redhaired male started playing with Niki’s hair, braiding it and tying it together behind his head, with his hair tie he found lying around in his bed.

He hadn’t realised, that Niki had fallen asleep on top of him. He gazed at him, his peaceful face making his heart flutter. Carefully he sat up and laid down Niki on the bed next to him, grabbing a blanket and covering both him and the other male with it. While asleep, Niki clutched onto him, nuzzling into his torso. He wrapped his arms around him and got lulled to sleep by Niki’s soft breathing.

“I love you”, he whispered quietly, before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I was actually planning on them just fucking but then it turned into this and I'm actually quite happy with it  
> The thought, that I should make it unrequited love also occurred to me once, but then I felt bad and gave them a happy ending anyways   
> Be prepared for more Rinniki !! Thanks for reading as always  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated   
> Love, Leo~


End file.
